Three-dimensional display technology is a display technique that forms an effect of three-dimensional display in one's brain through inducing a visual aberration between two eyes of a person by a series of optical methods so that the images received by the eyes are different. The currently commonly-used stacked liquid crystal three-dimensional display technology comprises the following two types:
Three-Dimensional Display of Brightness Modulation
In a three-dimensional display, two pieces of two-dimensional display are disposed at a predetermined dispositional interval in a viewing direction of a viewer, wherein the display closer to the viewer are of both self-illuminated and transmissive so that light from its backside can go through it. The last display farther from the viewer does not need to be of transmissive and thus the last display can utilize a LCD unit, a plasma display unit, a CRT display unit and the like. Under the control of a controller, the display displays corresponding images of a same object (e.g. the size of the same object on a corresponding image of the two displays can be the same or different) on substantially the corresponding screen position of each of the displays, respectively. The two displays are of different brightness. Therefore, for a viewer, an image displayed by a display disposed at the front position overlaps an image displayed by a display disposed at the back position. That is, a viewer may spot a brightness-modulated 3D image along the direction of sight.
The above-mentioned three-dimensional displays make up a position separating interval between the two two-dimensional images just by changing the image brightness on the two two-dimensional displays so as to produce a three-dimensional image by overlapping and combining two two-dimensional images. However, when displaying an image by the three-dimensional display, it is neither possible to display a semi-transparent object image, nor possible to display an image of the back of an object, and further the 3D viewing angle for a viewer is confined in specific positions so that the effect of such three-dimensional display is undesirable.
Three-Dimensional Display of a Plurality of Liquid Crystal Displays Stacked
The said three-dimensional display includes a plurality of liquid crystal display screens that are stacked. Each display screen is composed of a glass substrate, transparent electrodes and a liquid crystal layer. The liquid crystal layers of each liquid crystal display screen are driven by a driver circuit to display different images, so as to form a three-dimensional image. However, when displaying an image by the three-dimensional display, as individual liquid crystal display screens are not correlated and each liquid crystal screen displays its own corresponding picture respectively, what is seen is merely overlapped images of pictures displayed on each liquid crystal screen, which has a poor three-dimensional effect. And moreover, since each of the single liquid crystal screens has no color film and thus it cannot display a colored image, it is just possible to adjust grayscale of an image, which further causes the three-dimensional display effect undesirable.